


You just don't know how beautiful you are.

by Lesbevian



Series: Sun & Moon/Summertime [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i feel like thats important, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbevian/pseuds/Lesbevian
Summary: Whether it be because of Donghyuck's warmth, or because of how easily Mark’s world began to orbit him, he truly was the sun of the small galaxy in which Mark Lee inhabited.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Sun & Moon/Summertime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897984
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	You just don't know how beautiful you are.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part two to a separate work! Please read the first beforehand.

The warm sun shone through the window, the blinds were blowing in the wind. Hyuck still got too hot at night, so they always left it open for the breeze. Mark could hear the birds chirping outside, and the scent of rain from last night danced throughout his mind. He wanted to pull the covers up and fall back asleep, but he knew his boyfriend was waiting for him in the kitchen. He was cold, if Hyuck was still in bed with him he would have been warm. Everything about Hyuck was so warm. Of course he retained some of the traits he had as a god, seeing as he was still a demigod, so he was still physically warmer than anyone else. Mark knew he was warm in other ways too though. His laughter sounded like warm tea with honey and cinnamon, his smile made Mark’s heart warm up and burst every time he saw it, and his words always made Mark’s cheeks burn up and blush bright red. Whether he was talking directly to Mark, or whether Mark overheard him call him his boyfriend to anyone else. Johnny always teased him for it. They had been together for over a year now, and yet Hyuck could still make Mark melt just by looking at him. Mark was ecstatic they had found each other of course, and he knew his boyfriend was glad to live among humans again, but truly in Mark’s eyes there was no other person more fit to be the sun. Whether it be because of his warmth, or because of how easily Mark’s world began to orbit him, he truly was the sun of the small galaxy in which Mark Lee inhabited.

From the kitchen, Mark could hear a tea kettle hiss. If he held his breath and stayed really still, he could even hear the crackle of eggs in a pan. Staying still didn’t last long however, as the pair’s cat jumped up onto Hyuck’s pillow. Her tail tickled Mark’s nose, causing him to sneeze. They had gotten her a few weeks before Hyuck was visible again. Mark had gone to visit Johnny’s friends, Ten and Kun, who’s cat had recently had kittens. Of course Hyuck tagged along, and he quickly realized that animals could see and interact with him. It was only humans who couldn’t. So naturally, Mark convinced Ten to let him take the kitten home. They named her Rosie, because she liked running around in the section of the garden where they grew flowers.

Rosie clearly had been sent by Hyuck to wake Mark up, even if she didn’t really mean to. She probably just wanted to sleep on his pillow, but her tail simply never stopped swishing. Mark sat up slowly, stretching his arms behind his head and up into the air. The white comforter slid down him, leaving his arms bare and cold in the breeze. He pushed the comforter aside and stood up, shivering for a moment. The breeze had been nice all night, it was always nice at night. At night time, he had Hyuck. They slept in the same position every night. Hyuck would curl up with his knees near his chest, and Mark would be pressed right behind him. He would drape an arm over Hyuck’s shoulder, which Hyuck would always very carefully peel away from him in the morning. He loved Mark, but he still didn’t really need to sleep so he only got a few hours in every night. After Hyuck left, when Mark was all alone, wearing just a tanktop and pajama pants, the breeze was freezing. Quickly, he reached to grab a zip up hoodie that had been hung on the door handle. He was still cold, but it did the trick for the time being.

As he left their bedroom, he could smell the breakfast Hyuck had made him. Hyuck stood at the stove, his headphones pulled snuggly over his ears. Mark walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his head on his shoulder. He was still half asleep so he probably shouldn’t have been so close to the stove, but Hyuck was so warm.

“Good Morning sleepyhead” Hyuck greeted him, pulling his headphones down. “I heard you sneeze, is Rosie sleeping on my pillow again?”

“Morning, Sunflower.” Mark replied, “and yeah, she’s living my dream in our bed.” He nodded his head against Hyuck’s shoulder. Hyuck laughed, before shrugging mark off of him and putting the eggs he just finished cooking onto a plate. Another plate was already sitting at the table, but Hyuck switched them when Mark sat down with it in front of him.

“You should have the fresh one, I don’t need it anyways.” Hyuck stated. In the middle of their breakfast table was a bundle of flowers in a beer bottle. It was the stupidest, and probably one of the cheapest decorations in their apartment. They both loved seeing it every morning though. There was a rose for Rosie of course, a few ipomoeas, because they bloomed only at nighttime, and a sunflower. One their anniversary, Mark had put together a bouquet full of flowers for Hyuck. Sunflowers ended up making up a majority of the bouquet however. Sure, flowers all had designated meanings already, but to Mark sunflowers were only for Hyuck. From the day they first met, and he walked into his store with a sunflower tucked behind his ear, they would always be for his sunflower.

“Hyuck- Just because you don’t need it doesn’t mean you can’t taste it.” Mark switched their plates back. “You make breakfast every morning, I don’t always need to have the better one.”

Hyuck rolled his eyes and complied. Truthfully, he needed to eat still just as much as Mark did. Truthfully, not much was different between demigods and humans. Demigods could still see other Gods, and they didn’t need sleep, and they didn’t need to eat as much. Hyuck just played everything up to get Mark to stop arguing.

“What should we do today?” Hyuck asked as they finished their meals. Mark took their plates and placed them in the sink. Hyuck stared at him for a minute, until he began to wash them. Hyuck sat down on the couch, their apartment was just above the record store and it was obvious that one of the part timers Mark hired had already opened the store. Aside from the hum of the ceiling fan, and the running water from the sink, he could hear music playing from downstairs. Judging by the acoustic nature of the music, Chenle had most likely opened today. The two part timers, Chenle and Jisung, were a recent addition to their small circle of friends. They were both freshman at the local community college, so of course they couldn’t talk along when the group went to bars. However Johnny had liked the pair so much, he even asked Mark at one point if he would “be jealous that he was somebody else’s new older brother too.” The pair were clearly best friends, at times Mark wondered if they were more, but he didn’t want to pry too much into their relationship. Mark frequently yelled at them to get back to work, as they would sometimes sit in the recording booth doing god knows what for hours. 

“Jaehyun and Johnny just moved into a new place, we could go say hi to them? Or we could give Chenle the day off and run the store for a few extra hours?” Mark suggested, shutting the faucet off and putting their plates in the rack to dry.

“Let’s go see Jaehyun and Johnny.” Hyuck replied. “Don’t they live near Lucas and Guanheng now?” Chenle (hopefully) had the store covered for most of the day, so they wouldn’t have to worry too much about him. Lucas was one of Mark’s friends from highschool, but about a year ago he met a guy at one of Johnny’s parties and they moved in together within a month.

Mark shook his head. “Johnny and Jaehyun moved into their old place.” He replied, he walked into their bathroom and pulled some clothes out of the dryer. “They made a school bus into a house, remember?” He kept the door open as he got dressed, raising his voice a bit to make sure Hyuck could still hear him from the other room. Lucas was… interesting to say the least, and his boyfriend was just as odd as him. When Mark and Lucas were younger, Lucas was constantly getting into trouble for the stupidest stuff. He was also one of the most genuine people Mark had ever met, so Mark would happily call him his best friend. Lucas’s boyfriend, Guanheng, had been brought to the party by Kun and Ten. Needless to say, he didn’t leave with them. At first nobody even realized they were dating, that was until they had a housewarming party and everyone noticed there was only one bed.

Not long after Mark reemerged from getting dressed, the couple left their apartment. They ran downstairs to check on the shop first of course. Over the two and a half years it had been open, the shop had become one of the busiest places in the town. Hence why he had to hire Jisung and Chenle. He was hesitant to bring on the extra help at first. He wasn’t sure if paying them well would become too much of an extra expense, but he also was always nervous that something might happen to the shop while he was out. Of the list of things he loved in life, the shop was probably a very close second, only to the makeshift family he had of him, Hyuck, and Rosie. Thankfully Rosie was a cat, so she couldn’t understand what he was saying, because if she could she would certainly be jealous of the amount of times Mark had called Sunflower Records his baby. Hell, Hyuck was jealous. Rosie made her way down to the shop every so often. She was usually a very welcome presence to customers, however every so often someone who was allergic would come in and somebody had to bring Rosie back upstairs.

Chenle was sitting behind the counter, Jisung looking over his shoulder at the computer. Chenle was obviously playing some videogame, and the pair didn’t even notice that Mark had walked in until he told them to turn it off.

“Work related purposes only-” Chenle repeated Mark’s words. “Right- sorry. We’ll get back to uh… Jisung what were we doing.”

Jisung shrugged, “Organizing the local bands section?” Mark laughed, and nodded. He was in a good mood today, so he just let them off easily. He was never mean to them, even if they deserved it, but he considered the kids friends. Sure, they constantly slacked off and Mark was practically paying them to just hang out in the store, but they were a welcome presence.

The walk to Johnny and Jaehyun’s house was about thirty minutes. It was the beginning of autumn, and the breeze sent a chill down Mark’s spine. Quickly after, Hyuck linked their arms and snuggled close to him. His warmth made the walk enjoyable, the breeze was instead a nice feeling. The streets were full of life, and yet they felt alone together in the crowd. Their presences were the only things either cared about, which probably wasn’t great as Mark soon tripped over the sidewalk. Hyuck couldn’t help but nearly double over laughing, as Mark brushed the dirt off of his shins.

The rest of the walk Mark walked slowly behind Hyuck, who skipped everywhere he went. They still held hands, arms stretched out as far as they could go in order to establish their connection in the eyes of onlookers. Johnny and Jaehyun’s house was in a more suburban area of the city, hence the fact that it was a house not an apartment. It was relatively small, but with an upstairs and downstairs nonetheless. Hyuck knocked loudly on the front door, practically pounding his fist against it, before being greeted cheerfully by Johnny.

“Donghyuck!” Johnny exclaimed, pulling the demigod into a tight hug. “How was the walk?” He pulled away, before stepping aside in the doorway to allow the couple to enter.

“It was alright,” Mark replied, hugging his brother quickly before hanging up his coat on a hanger near the front door. “Pretty chilly out though, and Hyuck ran ahead of me the whole time so I froze.”

“I only ran ahead because you fell and fucked up your legs,” Hyuck hit Mark’s arm playfully, Johnny laughed at the pair and gestured for them to sit at the couch.

“Johnny!” Jaehyun yelled from the kitchen, “Are we out of dark roast?” he asked. It never was truly a visit to see Johnny and Jaehyun if coffee wasn’t involved, whether it was early in the morning or late at night. Sometimes Mark wondered how his brother and brother-in-law could even sleep at night, based on the fact that they drank coffee after or with every meal. Johnny made his way over to the kitchen to help Johnny look. Donghyuck and Mark whistled and hollered teasingly when Johnny put his hands on Jaehyun’s waist to move him away from a spot he wanted to check. Johnny rolled his eyes, before throwing a K-cup at the pair to get them to stop.

A few minutes later Johnny and Jaehyun emerged from the kitchen, both carrying two mugs of hot coffee. Donghyuck peeled himself off of Mark, having wrapped his arms around him tightly and leaned into his presence not long after Johnny left. Jaehyun and Johnny laughed, teasing the pair for their affection. Mark’s cheeks blushed bright red, something about having Hyuck on one side acting how he usually did in front of others, and Johnny on the other pinching his cheek and shouting “Our little Markie’s growing up!” made Mark incredibly flustered.

They stayed at the older couple’s home for a few hours, enjoying their tea as well as conversations about the shop, Rosie, and anything else that came to their minds. It was a different dynamic than when the former Sun God had entered Mark’s life. When Donghyuck came into the picture, bursting into the shop dripping in sunflowers and warmth, Mark had never expected his life to change so much. Sometimes he wished he could see the world as Donghyuck could. Donghyuck said it was annoying, but Mark enjoyed imagining the red strings that his soulmate could see. Sometimes, as they laid together at night, Mark would intertwine their fingers and ask if their string was tangled too; just as their limbs had tangled together beneath their bed spread. He imagined Jaehyun and Johnny, sitting together on the couch as normal, but with their string between them. The red would stand out against the dark, modern style couch. He looked down and his own hand, twisting the invisible string with his imagination.

* * *

Their walk home was the same as it had been earlier that day, except now they stopped at Hyuck’s favorite restaurant for dinner. Mark loved the lighting in the small dining room. He loved the way the light reflected against Donghyuck’s skin. He loved the way it formed a halo around his head. He couldn’t help but feel a bit upset as the sun began to set, as it would no longer illuminate Donghyuck’s features for him to gaze upon.

Mark closed the shop early that night, he figured it wouldn’t bring him any harm to take the rest of the day off. Despite neither of them being very tired, they both got into bed within an hour of getting home. Rosie curled up at the end of their bed, holding their comforter in place. Mark loved seeing Donghyuck in public, of course. He loved seeing how he interacted with others, and he loved seeing how others interacted with him. Everyone could see the sun, he drew attention wherever he went. However something about Donghyuck as he was in that moment, felt special. Laying there in bed with no makeup on, with the comforter pulled up close to his chin as he tried to call Rosie up to sleep at the head of the bed so he could pet her. This was the Donghyuck that only Mark got to see, and so while he loved the feeling of the sun shining down on him, he also loved when the moon rose to his spot in the sky.

He loved being the only one able to feel the warmth of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed! if you liked this, feel free to check out my twitter @ flnalround ! <3 have a lovely day !


End file.
